It Is All In His Touch
by Mylan
Summary: DRR- Monica hasn't been herself after the events of 'Audrey Pauley'. Read the story to find out why. (FINISHED)


**3d Fanfiction**

Title: It's All In His Touch

Author: Mylan

Category: DRR (Romance)

Rating: R

Spoilers: post Audrey Pauley fic

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to tell ya'll that Doggett and Reyes don't belong to me. I'm sure ya'll know that by now. But I'm just mentioning it for those people who have a short-time memory, like I have :p

Feedback: I would love to hear what you think of this story.

Please send all feedback to

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know first.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: English is not my mother language it's only my third. I normally speak Dutch, so don't mind the errors in my story !!!!!!

* * *

"You Can Say You Love Me,  
That I'm Your Perfect Crush,  
How It Hurts To Need Someone That Much  
You Can Swear You Mean It  
But That Ain't Good Enough  
'Cause When A Man Loves A Woman  
It Is All... In His Touch!"  
_Song by –Celine Dion-_

**MONICA REYES' P.O.V.**

I haven't been myself lately. And I don't really know why. Sometimes I just have this urgent need to cry my eyes out, without a cause. I feel so down and I don't know why.

Maybe I'm being so sensitive because of the accident.  
Maybe it's because of all the drugs they gave me. That sure makes a person's hormones go wild.  
But it's been almost a week, so the effect must have worked out by now."

Maybe it's because of my near-death experience.

----  
When I was hit by that other car I landed in a place between life and death. That sure scared the hell out of me. But even though it really frightened me I don't think I would have a trauma of it. I'm not really scared of death. Hey, I'm a believer, I believe in re-incarnation, in the after-life so, no worries there.  
-----

"Then why do I feel the way I do?" I keep asking myself.

While I keep searching for an answer I hear a little voice in my head.

"Maybe it's something Audrey said.?"

I open my eyes and look around in the office. There is no one in there. I close them again and concentrate. Again I hear this muffled voice inside my head.

"It has something to do with your partner."

"Shut up" I whisper.

"Why Monica? You are searching for the truth. It's something you do every day while resolving cases on the X-Files. But you are too afraid to search for the truth inside of you."

"I am not."

"Yes you are Monica, look inside your heart and you'll find the answer to your question."

The voice is gone as quickly as it came and I am left alone. I sigh deeply and think about what it said a moment earlier.

I try to remember the times with John.

----  
We were talking in front of his house. I told him he was a dog person and when he asked why, I said I could never see him disappointing anyone. Then he said goodbye and left.  
----

The next image is when I was in the hospital.

----  
When my body was lying in my bed, my soul wasn't. It was talking to Audrey. And Audrey said John loved me.  
When I woke up, John was sitting next to me, holding my hand. He never gave up on me.  
----

How can this have something to do with John? He didn't do anything? He didn't do a bloody thing. He ...

That's when I strikes me. The reason why I feel the way I'm feeling.

It's because John DIDN'T do anything. He didn't do anything, while all that time, I wanted him to DO at least something.

It's not the drugs nor is it my near death experience. It's John.

When we were talking in the car, I wanted him to kiss me. But he just said his goodbye's and left. And even in the hospital he didn't say or do anything. It was Audrey who told me he loves me, not John. And all I wanted was for him to say it to me again. But he didn't. He didn't say a word.

Maybe he doesn't love me. I think he would have told me by now, if he did.

And again I start crying. But at least I have a reason to cry now.  
I cry because John doesn't love me. And all that time I thought he did. 

"Monica, are you all right?"

I look up and see John coming into the office. He places his coffee on the desk and comes over to my side. I see concern in his eyes.

I nod, because I can't speak.

John moves in closer and looks deep into my eyes. Than he pulls me closer and hugs me real tight. And I am struck in shock. Because I've seen in his eyes what I've seen so many times. But I've only paid attention to it, now.  
Love. There was love in his eyes, and there is love in his embrace.

The way he holds me tender in his arms, stroking my hair. This is all love.  
And I realise that he does love me. He's loved me from the first day.

And as I step back to look into his eyes I know that he can see his love reflected in mine. And knowing that his feelings are returned he moves in closer and closes the gap between us with a kiss that reveals everything.

A kiss that's the end of our time alone and the beginning of our time together.

THE END

* * *

So.... I hope you all liked it, this was my second attempt for fanfiction.  
The first one is also in this archive and is called 'Beats Me'

Read and Review please.... ;-)


End file.
